1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a key.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer offers the same functions as a desktop computer but smaller size and lighter weight. Accordingly, notebook computer has become one of the most indispensable portable tools to some users. Some users even completely replace desktop computers with notebook computers along with the price reduction of the notebook computers.
FIG. 1 is a partial view of a conventional notebook computer. Referring to FIG. 1, generally speaking, the keyboard of the notebook computer includes a carrying layer 50 and keys 60 disposed on the carrying layer 50. As shown in FIG. 1, a waterproof layer 70 is further disposed under the carrying layer 50 in order to prevent liquid from entering the notebook computer through the assembly hole 52 on the carrying layer 50 and accordingly damaging the motherboard. However, the heat produced by the notebook computer when the notebook computer is in operation cannot be dissipated due to the disposition of the waterproof layer 70. As a result, the motherboard may be overheated and accordingly the system may not be able to work properly or even fail.
In Taiwan patent No. M265694, an opening is formed on the waterproof layer of the keyboard and a waterproof and breathable layer is disposed at the opening, such that liquid can be blocked while the heat produced can still be dissipated through fine meshes on the waterproof and breathable layer. Similar to this technique disclosed in Taiwan patent No. M265694, a technique of forming a plurality of pinholes on the waterproof layer of a keyboard so as to achieve a waterproof and heat dissipation effect is disclosed in U.S. patent No. 20060227503. However, only a limited amount of heat can be dissipated through the opening, and the waterproof performance will be affected if the opening is enlarged to improve the heat dissipation performance. Thereby, a good heat dissipation performance and a good waterproof performance cannot be achieved at the same time.